


Pipped over a Pippin

by Castalia (castalianspring)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castalianspring/pseuds/Castalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Barbossa wants apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipped over a Pippin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and dedicated to LJ user ealgylden, my partner in Barbossa/Apples fandom.

Apples. That's all he really wanted. The ability to enjoy a bit of fruit if he so desired.

That is to say, piracy was all well and good, and he quite fancied the fighting and flair inherent to the life of a pirate (as well as the fabulous treasure, although really, that was only an afterthought now), but what Captain Barbossa really yearned for was a red, juicy apple. A pippin, if possible, although when one is undead one can't be too picky.

He often dreamed of apples. He kept a bowlful of the pommes on the table in the great cabin, perhaps a masochistic streak shining through. He and his men grumbled often of the things only the living could enjoy - wine, women, and other pleasures (although they did have song, those damnable sea chanties of which he'd had quite enough at this point). Barbossa truly did desire those things as well, yet though he was an immortal of sorts, he was no longer a young man, and the aged wish for simple pleasures.

An apple. Such a small thing, yet he would willingly part with a chestful of doubloons in exchange for one ripe fruit. Damnably silly, really, a vicious pirate who preyed on any merchant ship daring to cross his path, reduced to resisting the urge to ravage the nearest fruit stand. Still, it could be considered a vice of sorts, and everyone knew pirates should always give in to vice.

It was settled, then. The first thing on the agenda once the matter of that pesky little curse was finished, he was heading to market to barter over a bushel.


End file.
